Lord Draven
Lord Draven appeared in 2018 TV series called Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Lord Draven is the main antagonist of the special episode "Dimensions in Danger" in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, who wants to destroy the multiverse. In order to achieve his goal, he has to kidnap Power Rangers throughout the multiverse and has an army of Robo Rangers. Lord Draven has made contact with Madame Odius from his home universe, the Antiverse and teamed up with her to take over all realities. He promised to Odius that he would let her rule the prime world while he would rule the other ones. He was given the resources by Odius to capture the rangers from different parts of the universes and clone them into his army of Robo Rangers. He captured Tommy Oliver to make his first Robo Ranger to command. Odius then enchanted his arrows into Mega Arrows to complete his conquest and the fake Tommy has already helped capture several known Power Rangers from the prime reality such as MMPR Red, Turbo Pink, Space Blue, Dino Thunder White, Samurai Gold, and Megaforce Yellow. Despite the real Tommy escaping and shutting down the Robo Ranger factory, Draven already has enough Robo Rangers to take over the three worlds. He then tasked fake Tommy to hide the Mega Arrows somewhere until they are needed. He launched the first Mega Arrow into the sky. As the Ninja Steel Rangers, Wesley, Gemma, and Koda find the real Tommy, Draven has set his Basher Bots to guard his fortress. When he finds out that the Ninja Steel Rangers had invaded his lair, he fought them personally and nearly beat them. The Robo Ranger army then arrived to aid Draven and fired on the Ninja Steel Rangers to reclaim the box of Mega Arrows that were stolen. Draven then launched the second Mega Arrow and all hope seemed lost, until Tommy, Wes, Koda, and Gemma had freed the other rangers from captivity and got back together with the Ninja Steel Rangers to confront Draven and his Ranger Army. After the Ninja Steel Rangers and Legendary Rangers destroyed his army, he took the last Mega Arrow with him to begin his final phase. Odius fired the Gigantify Laser on Draven to make him giant to fire the Mega Arrow. Just before the arrow could touch the barrier, Tommy morphed into MMPR White Ranger and summoned the Falconzord to relaunch the last arrow back into Draven's chest while the remaining Rangers repeatedly shot him, finishing off the interdimensional tyrant once and for all. He is a cruel tyrant that wants to cause death and destruction wherever he goes. Unlike most villains, he wants to kill or enslave all the Power Rangers that ever existed. He is also callous, pitiless, and obsessive, as he is determined to make his mark on the world and beyond. Abusive and manipulative, he controls his army through mind control and fear, and makes certain that anyone who dares stand in his way either ends up dead or forced into a slave. Arsenals * Bow: '''Not only a ranged weapon but also a melee weapon. * '''Force Field: '''Can project a force field to protect himself. * '''Cloning Machines: '''Machines that encase and copy the captured Rangers to produce the Robo Rangers. * '''Robo Rangers: An army of copied robot replicas of Power Rangers that he has kidnapped. Their technology was given by Madame Odius. * '''Mega Arrows: '''Specially magic arrows casted by Madame Odius, allowing him to break the dimensional barriers to send out his robot army to invade the three dimensions. See Also * Juza Yumihari Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Characters Portrayed by Rajneel Singh Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Power Rangers Universe